


Together forever

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kamen Riders stories [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ankh's Revival, Do you want this to turn multichapter or to stay one shot, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, That's not good at all, The King is back even if is impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Even if is sound impossible the King from eight hundred years ago is back and he will not stop until he cleaned the words of Greeds. The thing is that Ankh, is once loyal Greed, is the only Greed alive.Read to know what happens.





	Together forever

Ankh was in the attic on the high couch on the phone and eating ice cream. It's past a week from the time Eiji brought him back and the others were annoying him. So he did the only thing that he could do. He closed himself in the attic to be far away from the annoying humans. After he finished the ice cream he threw the stick on the floor and focused completely on the phone, humming without knowing an old song. A powerful wind has made the windows burst open and Ankh looked too see OOO at the window.

"I see that you still humming birds songs."

"Eiji? What's wrong with your voice and why are you transformed?"

"I'm not that Eiji you speak about. I thought after so much time working together you will not forget me."

Ankh eyes widened and jumped from the couch turning in his Greed form.

"You. It's impossible. You can't be here."

"Oh but I can. I've come to clean this words of Greeds. Starting from you."

A force, that Ankh recognized as when the king went berserk, started to absorb him. His Greed form fadded and he could see how the cell medal are absorbed from him. That force started to also drag him towards the King. Then he felt his right hand being gripped by someone. He looked to see Hina griping his hand, much like that time when Lost Ankh started to absorb him, Eiji was gripping Hina hand and Shingo was gripping Eiji hand and with the other he was gripping the door.

"Foolish humans. You really risk your life to save an Greed?" the king asked.

"Is not just a Greed", said Hina. "Is family and you don't give up to your family.

Hina use her strenght to pull him farther from the King. Eiji looked at Shingo and make him sign to let go of his hand. Shingo let Eiji hand go and Eiji released Hina hand, that was gripped fast by her brother.

"Henshin".

_TakaToraBata._

_TaToBa TaToBa TaToBa._

_Scanning on charge._

Eiji legs turned in Grasshopper legs and he hit the King with them making him fall down. When he was about to jump outside after him, he was that he disappeared. 

Eiji changed back and returned beside the others. Ankh was facing them, then said :

"Reckless idiots". Then he collapsed.

"Ankh", Hina said as he catches him before he hit the hard floor.

"He lost to many cells medals. Like the last time when Lost Ankh tried to absorb him for the first time."

Hina nodded and laid Ankh on Eiji bed.

"What I don't get is who was that guy and how come he was transformed in OOO", Shingo said.

"Eight hundred ago in Germany it's was a king who wanted power. He took four Alchemists from four different countries. That Alchemist manged to make Core medals. More exactly the yellow one, that were Kazari's, green, that belonged to Uva, blue, that were Mezol's and grey, that belonged to Gamel. Then the fifths medal was created. The red ones. Ankh's. From the medals come the Greeds. But even if the King was keeping the medals only Ankh was loyal to him. Until he betrayed him and absorbed all the Greeds medals. That guy was the King."

" But that's impossible. "

" I wish it's was. But after Ankh was revived and we returned in Japan, he said that he could feel a strange energy but he didn't know from where he was  coming. "

" Now what? "asked Hina.

" I'm going to try to find the King until people are hurt. Shingo can you go at Date to see if he still have cell medals?"

" Sure."

"Hina you stay here with Ankh."

"Sure. Be careful."

 Eiji nodded and left to search the King and Shingo left to Date.

Half an hour after the others left Ankh started to move. Hina closed and put the book away and approached Ankh.

"You're awake. Thank goodness."

Ankh was about to sit up but Hina held him in place.

"Don't get up. You are still weak after you lost that cell medals".

"So it's wasn't a dream. Great that's what I needed now."

"Ankh do you know anything else about the King that we don't?"

"Well except being a power hungry bastard I know that he couldn't attack people directly but he could cause a lot of damage that would have affected the humans."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much."

The door opened and Shingo entered followed close by Eiji.

"Ankh you are awake",Eiji said.

"Of course I am."

"Here", Shingo said giving him the medals.

Ankh took them and absorbed them felling how is energy is coming back to him.

"So why did the King come here to you?" asked Eiji.

"He said that he wanted to clean this words of Greeds starting with me."

"But you are the only Greed alive", said Shingo.

"I know."

"Plus you are not like the others. You've always been different", Hina said.

"Don't worry", Eiji said. "I've send some candroids to search for the King. I will not let him kill you after so many time you've been gone. After all when is coming to family no one is left behind."

"Tch. Only you can say such stupid things." 

Eiji snorted and smacked the blonde upside his head. Then they began to laugh, except for Ankh who was only smirked, and jumped on the bed beside the annoyed Greed who tried to push them away from him without luck.

When Chyoko arrived at the restaurant she heard laughing from the attic. She walked there slowly and when he opened she saw Eiji, Hina, Shingo and Ankh in the bed pilled one on the other laughing. Well all except Ankh who was trying to push them from him without luck. She took some secretly photos and left quietly,smiling,to not alert the other of her presence.

* * *

 That's all. Don't forget to comment if you want this multichaptered or to stay one shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know if you want to be multichapter or to remain one shot.  
> Also thanks for read it.


End file.
